Double Jeopardy
by onlie
Summary: Basically this is a revised story of a previous story I wrote long ago. The plot: Ruthie discovers she has an evil twin. Sort of!
1. The Beginning

DOUBLE JEOPARDY:PART ONE  
  
Doctor Lisa Chandler's long day was getting longer by the minute. First of all she had just gone through a night on call from hell. Ten patients, ten admits, endless paperwork and scut. She hadn't been off her feet for eight hours now and her feet were killing her. Then the hospital administrators decided to make her life even more miserable by making her the object of a school trip from the town of Glen Oak. She never even heard of the town of Glen Oak! And now she was supposed to put on a show for them! Mind you nothing would change, she simply had to continue on her day as a emergency room intern in a major city hospital and all they had to do was simply watch. She wondered how many students she would have to treat for fainting if a trauma case was wheeled in....  
  
Dismissing the funny thought from her mind she simply sat beside her locker and waited until she was called to meet her students. She was a mess,dark brown curly hair all ragged and dirty, clothes rumpled, a blood stain on her wrinkled and worn white doctor's coat.... not exactly ready for a presentation clothing wise but she was too tired to change. Not that it mattered. In a funny sort of way she was looking forward to it. She was very lonely and it was nice to see kids her own age that were not patients. Being a 13 year old intern training to be an emergency physician was a very lonely experience for her and she often yearned for a normal childhood. But she also wanted to be a doctor as well, like her dead stepfather....  
  
"Lisa. Their here.", Nurse Kerri Huntington, in a way her surrogate mom in this hospital since her subinternship, said poking her head through the door.  
  
Lisa get up and took a deep breath. She wondered what the other teens would think of her. In a way despite her special talents she was never great at social skills although she did generally communicated with patients well. Her dad taught her how to do that effectively. Other than that, any relationship with other children that were not her patients was very difficult and uncomfortable for her.  
  
"Relax. You'll do fine.", Kerri said patting her on the back as she left the intern's room, "Besides you'll meet kids your own age."  
  
"Yeah that's what I'm dreading. You think they will like me?"  
  
"I like you don't I?"  
  
"Yeah but your an adult. I mean being a nurse is normal for someone your age. I'm only 13 and I'm a doctor."  
  
Kerri stopped Lisa and sttod in fromt of the teenager and put both her hands on the girl's shoulders, "Look. I know this is hard for you but you need to know other children your own age other than them having to be one of your patients."  
  
"Yeah but I don't need to..."  
  
Kerri cut her off by gently putting her finger on Lisa's lips, "Just trust me on this one okay? Do it for me."  
  
Lisa sighed for a moment seeing the hint of urgency and seriousness on Kerri's face. She could never say no to her.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"I heard she got into medical school because of her dad.", Linda said, "Typical. Probably one of those nerdy types."  
  
"Actually I want to meet her.", Rachel said, "I hear she is also one of the best."  
  
Linda glared at Rachel.  
  
"What?! I actually want to meet her! So what if she is the youngest doctor in history!"  
  
"Well I think it's weird."  
  
"Well I don't.", Rachel said turning her back on Linda and waiting for the famous Dr. Chandler. She still held a grudge against Linda for the way she had been treating Ruthie lately.  
  
Ms Riddle was also waiting at the door. She looked outside and suddenly saw someone familiar to her that she thought wouldn't be able to come till next week when her assigned group for career week was sent here.  
  
"Ruthie! What are you doing here?"  
  
Lisa gave Ms. Riddle a strange look, "You talking to me?"  
  
"Yes you. Weren't you assigned to a different group? And how did you get here?", she said and began looking through her papers.  
  
Lisa smiled politely and said, "I think you got me confused with someone else. I'm not Ruthie."  
  
Then Ms. Riddle gave Lisa an odd look. Looking Lisa over and seeing the name tag which indicated, along with the picture, that the girl may be telling the truth seemed to make Ms. Riddle believe the girl. Add to the fact that the girl had curly hair instead of straight and also the fact that she was in surgical scrubs and wearing a doctor's coat.  
  
"I can't believe it but you look exactly like someone I know."  
  
Lisa just shrugged at the teacher, "Must be a coincidence.", Lisa offered her hand, "I'm Dr. Lisa Chandler."  
  
Still shocked by the remakable resemblance, Mrs. Mackoul shook Lisa's hand, "I'm Ms. Riddle. And this is the group who will be watching you today."  
  
Lisa nodded and began heading to the front of the room. Mrs. Riddle followed her and was still in awe at the remarkable resemblance of this girl to Ruthie Camden. She made a mental note to call Eric later.  
  
"Class. Quiet please. Well...this is our speaker today and her name is Dr. Lisa Chandler. She will be guiding you through the hospital and showing you around this hospital for career day.", Ms. Riddle said. Lisa waved to the class and already she saw looks of recognition and surprise from the children. She noticed a particular girl look at her with disdain and contempt. Oh well. At least their not throwing food at me or calling me names. Lisa thought. She decided to start immediately wanting to get this over with.  
  
"Okay why don't we get things started..unless Ms Riddle has an objection."  
  
Mrs. Riddle shook her head.  
  
"Okay well do you guys have any questions for me before we begin the tour?"  
  
"Why do you look like Ruthie Camden?", Rachel spoke up and several other children agreed loudly.  
  
"Who is Ruthie Camden?", Lisa asked.  
  
"She's another girl who lives in Glen Oak. Like I said you kinda look like her.", Ms Riddle said.  
  
"Well I don't know any Ruthie Camden. Does she really look like me?", Lisa said shrugging.  
  
"You two could be twins.", Rachel replied.  
  
Lisa just shrugged at that, "Well I never met this Ruthie Camden so I don't know for sure. Well anyways, any questions before we begin?"  
  
"Yeah why did you decide to become a doctor?"  
  
Lisa thought about it for a moment and said, "Well my dad was a doctor and I guess I wanted to be one too. Only I went to medical school a little earlier than most people."  
  
Linda just rolled her eyes and whispered, "Oh please.."  
  
Lisa looked at Julia for a moment and then chose to ignore her, "Well why don't we just start with the tour right now. You ready?", Lisa said cheerfully although the students were just as fake about it as Lisa.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Lisa's day was thankfully rather uneventful so far. Once her rounds were over she had about 4 or 5 minor emergencies, usually suturing jobs and a group of people suffering from minor food poisoning from eating food at a nearby restaurant. Great. So much for eating lunch today! Lisa thought. At least the students were well behaved. They mostly watched and talked amongst themselves. Lisa wondered if Julia was always on Haldol all the time or whether she was intentionally holding her chin up in contempt.  
  
Lisa was eating lunch now with Rachel and Sarah, another one of Ruthie's former friends. They were telling her about her supposed twin.  
  
"Sounds like Ruthie is a sociopath?"  
  
"What's a sociopath?", Sarah said giving Lisa an odd look.  
  
"It's a person who is maliciously antisocial. Like, well Ruthie."  
  
Rachel just shrugged at that.  
  
"Well from what you have told me, Ruthie seems to be someone who thinks she is always better than anyone else. I mean did she ever try to see either of you again after you two had that sleepover and fought over her?"  
  
"No.", Rachel replied.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Again Rachel just shrugged and Sarah seemed to get what Lisa was saying.  
  
"Well she does talk to me on occasion.", Sarah replied.  
  
"But not to me.But then she moved back to her old school."  
  
"Yeah but why would she still not see you?"  
  
Rachel thought about that for a moment.  
  
Then Lisa's beeper beeped.  
  
"Excuse me I gotta go. Sorry.", Lisa said as she got up and politely excused herself.  
  
Rachel and Sarah watched as the girl left. Sarah then added, "You know she is right. Ruthie can be a sociopath at times."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Lisa ran to the ER as fast as she could, a nagging fear eating away at her soul. She had been waiting for this moment and dreaded it all along. Rushing inside the trauma room she saw her Joe Holloway, a priest at a nearby church and family friend.  
  
"I'm okay. Really.", Joe said.  
  
"What happened?", Lisa asked.  
  
"He had another MI.", Kerri said.  
  
Lisa took her stethoscope and listened to Joe's chest. Joe put his hand on Lisa's arm saying, "I'm okay."  
  
"I thought I told you to get some rest.", Lisa said angrily, "I told you this might happen again. You need to rest!"  
  
"I can't. I got a congregation to hold on to. The neighbourhood needs me."  
  
"Even if it costs you your life! What about me!"  
  
"I know! But you must understand! My conngregation is my life. I can't give that up now!"  
  
Lisa angrily ordered some tests and told then stormed out yelling, "Fine! Go ahead and run your congregation again. And why don't you leave me an orphan again while your at it!"  
  
"Lisa wait!", Joe said but Lisa was gone.  
  
Kerri sadly watched her friend go and turned to Joe with a sympathetic look on her face. Dr. Jim Carston who happened to be the doctor in charge when Lisa entered just shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll be fine.", Kerri said.  
  
"She doesn't know I'm terminally ill you know."  
  
"You should tell her.", Dr. Carson responded, "She has a right to know."  
  
"I know but I'm not sure I'm ready for her to go through such another heartbreak. It was bad enough when Jim died a year ago."  
  
"She's going to find out sooner or later. And she is a doctor you know. It's not like you can't hide it from her for very much longer.", Kerri responded.  
  
"Yes I know. And the worse part of this is is that who is going to take care of her when I'm gone. She's so young.."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Lisa went into the women's washroom and directed her anger at the mirror, punching it so hard she cracked it. She was crying and very angry. Yet she settled down eventually. Why does everyone I love have to die! Why can't they live and why can't I save them! she thought as she stood there looking herself over in the mirror.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. End Of Day

The rest of Lisa's day dragged on and oddly and unusually enough it had no trauma patients. Save for her Uncle Joe she had no scut or paperwork to fill out and do which was to her liking. She got to talk with children her own age and got to know about her supposed twin a bit more.  
  
Lisa was now looking after a homeless man named Erin who was always visiting the ER for either food or medical assistance. He was now complaining about pain in his right foot and now Lisa had to remove his socks. She saw immediately what the problem was. There was a deep puncture wound, apparently caused by a rusty nail he accidentally stepped on and it had gotten infected. Puss and swelling had formed and now Lisa was cleaning and bandaging the wound. Much of the other children cringed away mostly because of the smell.  
  
"It's good to see you meeting children your own age Bulldog.", Erin said.  
  
"Yeah I guess.", Lisa replied smiling a little. She always liked Erin because he was friendly and treated her like a real doctor regardless of her age. The two talked often and he even gave her her nickname 'Bulldog' .  
  
"So are you kids enjoying your little tour?"  
  
All of the children responded positively save Linda who was still her usual smug self. Once Lisa was finished she left the room and came back with a new pair of clean socks for a grateful Erin.  
  
"Here you go Erin. And these new boots should keep your feet warm.", Lisa also gave him a pair of used but reasonably good boots.  
  
"Thanks Lisa.", Erin said as she and him and the children walked out of the room and towards the exit, "So how's things with Uncle Joe?"  
  
"He's fine.", Lisa said with a twinge of sadness.  
  
"Well if you need anything, although I don't have much to give, I'll be around okay?"  
  
Lisa nodded and watched Erin go. The other children just watched as they were supposed to but Linda just rolled her eyes. Lisa noticed it and was starting to feel very annoyed at this girl. Walking over to the girl, Lisa looked her straight in the eye and then just walked past her and to the triage desk and the next patient chart.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Stu Gasket was an old man and homeless and was yellow all over. Lisa knew immediately something was wrong and ordered blood tests as soon as possible. Much of the children looked at him weirdly but Lisa knew this was a sure sign of liver failure rather than a freak of nature. Linda's smug expression actually changed to amusement.  
  
"You have liver failure Stu. I'm afraid you will have to stay in the hospital for a while. It's very serious."  
  
"Oh do I have to?"  
  
"Yes I'm afraid so."  
  
Stu frowned and again took another whiff of his whisky bottle. Lisa looked at him sadly but said nothing. Stu was a frequent alcoholic and visitor in the ER. And now the alcohol had now done it's damage. Yet he did not care. All he ever wanted to do anymore was drink himself to death. Nonetheless all Lisa was concerned about was giving Stu the best care she could give her even if it were hopeless at times.  
  
"Why would you even bother to even give a loser like that any treatment at all?", Linda stated.  
  
Lisa went over to Linda and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her rather forcibly out of the treatment room.  
  
"Hey let go!"  
  
"Shut up!", Lisa yelled pointing at Julia's face at a threatening manner, "If you ever make a comment like that again I will have you kicked out of this hospital and forced to stay in the bus for the rest of this field trip!"  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"Yes I can and I will! I don't care who you are and what you think! My patients and their well being are more important! And I treat patients regardless you got that!"  
  
Linda was taken back by the girl's tenacity and anger. There was murder in Lisa's eyes and she looked ready to kill Linda right where she stood. Suddenly confronted the cowardly, self righteous girl nodded gingerly not used to being stood up to in such a manner.Lisa then went to arrange tests and x-rays.  
  
"I like her!", Rachel said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
++++++++++  
  
When Lisa's shift was over Lisa was now treating her entire class to dinner at a chinese restaurant. Automatically she could see that it was a new experience for them and she had to make sure the waiters provided forks and knives instead of chopsticks. She could have taken them to the hamburger joint across the street from the hospital but she did not want them to get food poisoning which was a common occurrence there and which was why sometimes her hospital was often filled with patients at noontime.Well maybe Linda...  
  
Lisa was eating with Rachel and Sarah again.  
  
"So do you ever get to meet children your own, unless they happen to be your patients of course.", Sarah asked.  
  
"I do have Laura who lives right across from me. And lately I haven't been spending much time with them. You know with my work as a doctor and all. Does my twin have lots of friends?"  
  
"No not really. Her parents are very picky about which friends she could have. But in a way she is not very good with her friends at times. She has a habit of being rude at times though. And there are times when she thinks she is holier and better than anyone."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Well her family seems to think they are better than everyone else, more important than everyone else. If you don't follow what they believe in then you are considered evil and unworthy of being their friend or friends of their children."  
  
"Well they do have a right to choose their own friends you know."  
  
"I guess but it's like we're not good enough for them. Like we have to be like them in order to get along with them."  
  
Then Ms. Riddle arrived and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "All right class. We will be boarding the schoolbus in about an hour. Please make sure you have all your stuff with you before you leave. And I would like to take a moment to thank Dr. Lisa Chandler for hosting us for career day, let's all give her a hand."  
  
To her surprise some of the children actually applauded her enthusiastically, Rachel and Sarah especially. Linda was still smug but obliged as well.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Lisa rushed back to the ER and then quickly changed back into her regular clothes. She did not want to be late and miss seeing the children off as they returned to Glen Oak. Hastily packing away her special stethoscope in her backpack she hurried out slamming her locker shut behind her.  
  
As she left the intern's room she saw Uncle Joe as she passed his room. Apparently the hospital was short on beds again and he had to remain in the ER. He was sleeping soundly and she instinctively entered his room quietly and read his patient chart. A grim look formed on her face and she felt like crying. But she shook off the sadness and quietly left.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"You should come to Glen Oak sometime.", Rachel said and then she noticed Lisa seemed to be showing signs of crying, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing.", Lisa lied and she quickly replied, "You should get going otherwise you're going to be late."  
  
Rachel and Sarah nodded and they entered the bus.Mrs. Mackoul was the last to enter the bus but not before offering to shake hands with Lisa.  
  
"Well it's been a pleasure to know you Dr. Chandler and thank you for allowing us to watch you for career day."  
  
"I enjoyed it.", Lisa said smiling sadly, "Goodbye Mrs. Mackoul."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Again Lisa began to feel the loneliness and the pain as the bus began it's journey home. Something inside her wanted to make her want to run after that bus, rejoin her new friends Sarah and Rachel, but soon it was too late and the bus was gone. She stood alone at the front entrance of Los Angeles County General Hospital and cried inside.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Lisa had inherited her dad's house. Since her stepdad was a successful doctor he was reasonably rich and when he died left her the house in his last will and testament as well as his money which she was granted full inheritance to when she reached the age of 18. For now she could only take out only with the permission of Uncle Joe and her social worker Gertrude 'Gertie' Harrold. She did have a separate bank account for the money she earned through her salary as a doctor at Los Angeles County General Hospital which she could use freely. However she rarely even had time to spend the money she had anyways to spend it any way she liked now that she was an intern.  
  
Lisa looked out onto the ocean as she stood on the balcony and watched the waves. She always found peace here and the view was breathtaking. It was the only moment she could just forget all her troubles and just feel free as the wind, even if it was only temporary.  
  
"Lisa. I have to go to the office right now. Do you want me to get you anything?", Gertie said.  
  
"No it's ok. I already ate."  
  
Gertie nodded and reminded herself to remind the hospital administrators that Lisa was due for some time off in a few weeks. Undoubtedly the girl needed it and again she was questioning her wisdom in letting Lisa continue her career as a doctor. Mind you she was the open minded sort and realized that Lisa actually enjoyed being a doctor at times but she knew that it was not the sort of thing that a child should be involved in, at least not full time anyways. The girl needed to be a child too.  
  
"Gertie?"  
  
"Yes Lisa?"  
  
"Can I sleep over at Laura's house tonight? Laura called me yesterday and invited me to come over with some friends."  
  
Gertie smiled and felt some relief at last, "Sure. Just don't forget that you have to be in the ER at 7 am sharp tomorrow before rounds start."  
  
"Okay.", Lisa said hugging Gertie and rushing upstairs to begin packing her things to prepare for the sleepover.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Prelude

It was dinner at the Camdens and Ruthie was a little more excited than usual.  
  
"I heard that Dr. Lisa Chandler would be hosting the tour tomorrow. I can't wait to meet her."  
  
"Since when are you so excited in meeting a doctor?", Lucy said rather suspicious of Ruthie's unusual excitement over a doctor.  
  
"Since she's the youngest doctor in known history. She's 13 just like me.."  
  
All of the other Camdens looked up in surprise.  
  
"A 13 year old doctor?", Kevin scoffed.  
  
"I think I've heard of her.", Lucy said, "She's specializing in Emergency Medicine."  
  
"She's too young to be a doctor.", Annie said, "Why would a hospital allow a child to practice medicine?"  
  
"I want to be a doctor when I grow up!", Ruthie said, "I think I'm smart enough. Mom can I go to medical school."  
  
"Not now Ruthie.You're too young."  
  
"Yeah but Lisa is the same age as me.And she graduated from medical school already."  
  
"Well then someone should take her license away. Children should not be allowed to become doctors. Being a doctor is too adult."  
  
"You need to graduate from high school first Ruthie and your still in junior high.", Eric added, "But it's good that you want to be a doctor. It's a noble profession."  
  
Annie glared at Eric.  
  
Eric just shrugged, "So she wants to become a doctor? So what? It's not like Ruthie is going to med school in a year. And nonetheless it will be a good learning experience for Ruthie. Maybe a possible career choice."  
  
Annie shook her head and continued eating.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ruthie that night was preparing her bags for tomorrow. She had to wake up early because the hospital where Lisa worked was in Los Angeles which was a three hour trip from Glen Oak. She was very excited and wanted to be a doctor badly. It meant she would make lots of money and make her better and more successful than her siblings. And then she was out of this place, out of Glen Oak and on to better things.  
  
Over the past few years she had gotten sick of her family. They never paid any attention to her or when they did it was to scold her and hold her back. She saw both Mary and Lucy as sex crazed lunatics and with no future at all. No she wasn't going to be like them. She was going to be her, Ruthie Camden, no matter what the cost. She wondered what Lisa was like, what it was like to be a real life 'Doogie Howser'. The girl fascinated her and she couldn't wait till tomorrow.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"So how did they react to you?", Laura asked.  
  
"Oh mostly they just watched. But I got to talk to a couple of girls. They say I look like someone named Ruthie Camden."  
  
Laura gave Lisa an odd look, "Who's Ruthie Camden?"  
  
Lisa shrugged.  
  
Lisa was having the time of her life and was enjoying her sleepover. Laura and her two other friends Jamie and Sandra had no problem accepting her into their party and to Lisa's surprise the two new friends couldn't care less if she were a doctor or not. They even thought it was cool.  
  
Now Lisa was sitting on a sleeping bag on the floor with her three friends. It had been a very enjoyable evening filled with girl talk and gossip.  
  
"You think she could be a long lost sister?"  
  
Lisa again shrugged.  
  
"I mean you were after all adopted."  
  
"Yeah I guess.I never knew about my natural parents and my dad said that I was found alone in the trunk of a car when I was a baby. They never knew whether I was abandoned or not or whether my real parents were dead."  
  
"Do you ever wonder about your real parents and who they were?", Jamie asked.  
  
"No not really. I guess I am happy where I am. I'm not sure I want to know. I may have to move back in with them and give up my career as a doctor. And of course I'd have to say goodbye to you Laura and never see you again. And why would they even want me back if they abandoned me in the first place."  
  
"You know Lisa I'm glad you came tonight.", Laura said smiling.  
  
"Yeah I guess I really been missing you.", Lisa replied smiling back, "Thanks for letting me come over."  
  
Laura hugged Lisa and Lisa hugged her back. It felt like old times before Lisa had gone to medical school. And she was happy.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Lisa was in a happy mood in the morning. She got up early and quietly packed her things so she did not wake up her three sleeping friends. Once finished she had went across the street to go to her house and get her doctor's license and her prized stethoscope. Gertie picked her up at 6:30 and drove her to the ER. She thought sadly about last night and the fun she had and made a mental note to do it more often.  
  
And then there was the other group from Glen Oak who was coming to see her. She wondered how they would react to her. Would they regard her as a freak? Well she would find out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Confrontations

The bus ride was uneventful given that all the bus drivers in Glen Oak were rule mongering safety freaks. Not that it mattered to them, if you rode his bus, just sit down and stay down was the rule of the schoolbus. Nevermind that sometimes bullies often frequented this bus and threatened students physically. All that mattered was that you sit down and stay seated.  
  
Ruthie and Peter were sitting side by side near the front while as usual the big boys and the populars were at the back, including Sean Colton, the boy who beat up Peter over making fun of Ruthie. Sean looked over at Ruthie and Peter and wondered what Linda was talking about. A twin? And one who was more gutsier and actually stood up to Linda. Linda had told him about the incident with one of the patients as well as the fact that she looked exactly like Ruthie. Not too many people stood up to Linda but this nerd did and even used physical force. Maybe not all preacher's kids were losers after all.  
  
When the bus stopped in front of Los Angeles County General ER, earning some rather choice words from the paramedics and doctors who thought that a big bus should be parked in front of the administration building where it would not get in the way of other ambulances delivering critical patients. Nonetheless the bus driver ignored them and started unloading students. Reverend Chandler Hampton was there himself, chaperroning this time with Cecillia who had taken an interest in this 'Doogie Howser'.  
  
Lisa, just coming back from rounds, saw from where she was standing at the triage desk the big bus blocking the view from the Emergency Room doors. Sighing she saw the students entering through the entrance and then her eyes widened when she saw who was at the front. The students stopped dead in their tracks and all eyes turned from Lisa and Ruthie simultaneously. Chandler also stared in shock at the remarkable resemblance between the two.  
  
"Holy shit Linda was right!", Sean said looking from Lisa to Ruthie.  
  
Lisa then came to her senses and walked over to Ruthie, a genuine friendly smile coming to her face as she offered her hand in friendship, "Hi you must be Ruthie Camden. I'm Dr. Lisa Chandler."  
  
"Ruthie Camden.", Ruthie replied, shaking her twin's hand out of courtesy.  
  
"Well this is unexpected.", Chandler said, "I'm Reverend Chandler Hampton. You two could be twins."  
  
Lisa shrugged at that and then remembered the bus, "Well anyways next time I would appreciate it if you guys remind the bus driver to park in front of the administration office instead of the ER when he comes to pick you guys up? That area is for ambulances only."  
  
"Actually it was not his idea.", Chandler said, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"Well which bozo decided it was a good idea to park there?"  
  
"Um Cecillia's?", he said motioning his head to the woman who was now approaching them and who too was struck speechless by Lisa's remarkable resemblance to Ruthie.  
  
Lisa gave Cecillia an exasperated stare and said, "Why the hell did you decide to have that schoolbus parked there?"  
  
"Well...because we are supposed to be here. We are here for career day Doctor.",Cecillia looked at the name tag bobbing her head slightly that made Lisa think there was something wrong with her neck, "Chandler. I just thought we get here earlier because we want to get back to Glen Oak as soon as possible and I do not want to have us walk all over the entire hospital later on."  
  
"Well it can't be kept there. It is blocking any ambulances that may be carrying critical patients. So will you please tell the driver to move the bus to the front of the administration building. Otherwise I will have to have security order it moved there."  
  
Chandler could not help but grin at Lisa's attitude and Cecillia just glared at the small girl who looked like Ruthie. But rather than delay career day, she went outside to do as Lisa told. As soon as the bus moved, career day was now in session.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Chandler and Cecillia had decided to tour Los Angeles while Lisa again did her daily ritual of seeing and treating patients. Again nothing major except food poisoning and suturing. The teens that were with her were again tentative and pretty well behaved. Ruthie just watched her without saying a word.  
  
This time Lisa was checking out a man with chest pains. She listened to his heart, though when she asked him to remove his shirt, Ruthie gave her a strange look, took his blood pressure and pulse rate and ordered some cardiac tests. The man, a Gary Toller, businessman for some electronic company, was the busybody type, although admittedly friendly and pretty accepting once the nurse confirmed that she was indeed a doctor.  
  
"So what's the verdict doc.", he said weakly while she was examining his test results.  
  
"Well I hate to tell you this but you did suffer a heart attack, a minor one but you did have one. We've already gave you anti coagulants to try to free up your arteries but I think the best course of action is to admit you for observation."  
  
Gary nodded and lay back, "Thank you doctor."  
  
"You might want to stop smoking as well. Believe me it will make it worse."  
  
"It's a bad habit I know. Been trying to quit for years. Even tried these nicoderms. I guess I was too late."  
  
Ruthie rolled her eyes and Peter simply smirked.  
  
"Oh you'll be fine. The damage to your heart was minimal. You just have to make sure you take better care of it from now on.", Lisa said giving him an affectionate pat on the shoulder.  
  
Lisa escorted the patient to the Cardiology Ward and handed the chart to the intern in charge, Dr. Tom Hammons, who happened to be Lisa's friend from medical school.  
  
"Hey Lisa. So how's your tour going?"  
  
"Fine Tom. Um here's the chart and everything is on it with the xrays and cardiac enzymes."  
  
"Okey dokey. Who's the twin?", Tom said looking at Ruthie for the first time.  
  
"Oh just some girl who lives in Glen Oak."  
  
"You guys enjoying the tour?"  
  
All of the students nodded, "Okay then I'll catch you later.", Tom said and he left to see that Mr. Toller was admitted to the Ward.  
  
"Okay guys back to the ER guys."  
  
"Wait.", Peter asked, "Isn't he a little old for you?"  
  
Lisa gave Peter an odd look, "What do you mean?"  
  
Peter gestured towards Tom.  
  
"He's just an old classmate from medical school. Why?"  
  
"Well he is too old to be a boyfriend."  
  
"What?!", Lisa asked exasperated, "What makes you think he is my boyfriend?"  
  
"Well the way you two like each other. He is male and you are female.", Ruthie added.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well you do work with him."  
  
"As a coworker yes. Not as a date."  
  
"Okay whatever. Just think you could be more selective honey."  
  
Lisa was about to start heading to the ER when she stopped and gave Peter a serious 'what did you just call me' stare. Then continued on to the ER.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"I don't know there must be some reason why she wants to be a doctor. I mean she can't really be serious about this job can she?", Peter said, "She's our age."  
  
"Well I don't think you're comment about her being that other doctor's girlfriend was weirder.", Liz Snyder, one of the other teens said.  
  
"Well why not? She is handling an adult profession. Maybe she thinks that includes having adult relationships?"  
  
"Peter you're ridiculous.", Liz responded, growing weary of Peter's constant theories about Lisa. He had been coming up with more ludicrous ideas as to how Lisa was able to be a doctor at age 13, as if he needed to somehow dispel the notion that she was successful at it. Ruthie too was wondering the same thing.  
  
Meanwhile the children were now seeing something exciting. A teenager was brought in with multiple gunshot wounds. Many of the children were starting to feel the urge to throw up and Lisa wondered if it was a good idea to let them watch this. To her relief the nurse drew a curtain around the bed blocking the kid's view. Some of them started to whine.  
  
"Hey why does she get to see this and we don't?", Peter said.  
  
"Because she's a doctor.", Kerri replied.  
  
It took only a few minutes and soon it was over. When the curtain was drawn, the gunshot victim had a blanket drawn over his head indicating he was dead.  
  
"Nice try people. Time of death 11:30 am."  
  
Lisa shook her head and didn't cry. She had gotten used to this over the past few months. So she helped prepare the body and prepare it for the morgue. Several of the students were upset about this as well.  
  
"Wow. He was only 15.", Sean said, clearly upset about what had happened.  
  
"He's a gang member. What would you expect?", Ruthie responded.  
  
"So?", Sean said.  
  
"Well all gang members are losers and drug addicts."  
  
Lisa had just come back from helping deliver the body to the morgue when she heard Ruthie's comment. It did not matter to her at first since everyone had an opinion, but somehow Lisa seemed unsettled by this twin. The way she spoke to people and sometimes the way she acted towards certain patients, particularly towards drug addicts and smokers which seemed to be oddly enough the order of the day, just made Lisa feel the urge to throttle Ruthie for all the annoying eye rolling she did that was a distraction.  
  
Lisa looked at her watch and realized that it was lunchtime, "Oops it's time to eat guys. Why don't we head to the cafeteria downstairs and I'll treat all of you to pizza?"  
  
After a long 4 hours of walking all over a big hospital the teens were more than happy to accept.  
  
++++++++++  
  
The pizza was delicious as usual and the teenagers gobbled up the entire order. Lisa was now talking to Ruthie, Peter and Sean about their lives. Peter and Ruthie did most of the talking though not really giving Sean much of a word edgewise. So Lisa decided to talk to him as well.  
  
"So Sean are you by any chance related to Victor Colton?"  
  
"He's my grandfather why?"  
  
"He was my Anatomy professor at UofC."  
  
"Cool! Must have been fun having to cut up all those dead people."  
  
"Well it was kinda interesting. Although I ended up throwing up most of the time during the first month of classes."  
  
Sean snickered at that and added, "Well at least you didn't faint! My older sister also went to UofC and she fainted the first day of Anatomy class! At least that's what grandpa told me!"  
  
"Why would anyone cut up dead bodies? That's sick!", Peter said.  
  
"That's how they learn about the human body dummy.", Sean responded, "And where they practice being surgeons. Would you rather have them practice on living people?"  
  
"Well I think it's immoral.", Ruthie said, "But I guess that you can't help it because you're a child prodigy and therefore must have strange ideas as to what it means to be an adult."  
  
Lisa again gave Ruthie a strange look and wondered exactly what she meant. Then she looked at her watch and realized that it was time to get moving again.  
  
"Okay everyone! I think we should continue on with the tour."  
  
Lisa waited for everyone to clean up then prepared to head to the ER when Peter said, "Okay honey! Where to next?"  
  
Lisa this time gave Peter a murderous glare and said, "If you call me honey one more time I will knock you on your ass!"  
  
And with that she started to head back to the ER. There were several snickers and looks of respect from the other teens and Sean was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Linda's right! I like her!", and with that he roughly shoved a shocked Peter out of his way and gleefully followed Lisa.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. A Secret Revealed

The rest of the day went uneventful and once more there were the usual food poisonings that came from the Diner across from the hospital. No real surprise. Other than the occasional, broken bone, burn, minor illness nothing all too serious. Soon Lisa's day was over and once more she treated everyone to dinner at Wong's.  
  
Ruthie and Lisa decided to spend some time together since they were after all twins although most of the conversation was carried by Ruthie.  
  
"My brother Matt wants to be a doctor and is in medical school now. He even helped save a patient once by getting a doctor fired for making a wrong diagnosis."  
  
Lisa raised her eyebrows and asked, "And how can Matt be right and a doctor be wrong?"  
  
"The doctor was a loser and incompetent."  
  
"Are you sure? Matt is hardly qualified to make a diagnosis since he isn't even finished med school yet."  
  
"Well he was right anyways so it doesn't matter."  
  
"I hope so. You know he really shouldn't be making diagnosis without at least supervision from fully trained doctors."  
  
"I guess. You know you really should get to know my family. I'm sure they would be very interested in helping you.", Ruthie said giving Lisa a critical once over.  
  
"Helping me? In what?"  
  
"Maybe becoming more moral. And perhaps find you a boyfriend."  
  
Lisa looked at Ruthie strangely, "Why would I need a boyfriend? And what makes you think I'm immoral. I help people get better. What's so immoral about that?"  
  
"Well maybe not the moral part but Peter and I have been thinking about hitching you up with somebody, to make you feel better and all."  
  
"Ruthie..I'm 13. I don't need to be hitched."  
  
"Whatever. But you are honestly in need of a boyfriend."  
  
"Well if you must know I do have a boyfriend, well not really a boyfriend, just a friend."  
  
"Oh good! Tell me about him!", Ruthie said gleefully, a little too gleefully.  
  
"Well no offense but that's none of your business."  
  
Then Lisa heard a clapping from Chandler Hampton, trying to get everyone's attention, "Okay class. I think it's getting late now. I want to thank Dr. Lisa Chandler for helping us out for career day and thank you for the lunch and dinner."  
  
The others, including oddly enough Ruthie and Peter applauded loudly and Lisa felt happy that at least .  
  
++++++++++  
  
Lisa watched the bus leave with mixed feelings. She still wondered about Ruthie and something just wasn't right about her. Ruthie seemed strange, somewhat out of touch with reality. So did Peter for that matter. And was it possible that Ruthie was her identical twin sister? After all she was adopted and did not know her biological parents. And from what she learned from Ruthie, Ruthie had parents and older brothers and sisters. Why would they abandon her if they already had children of their own?  
  
Shrugging off the thought she reentered the hospital and called her social worker to take her home.  
  
++++++++++  
  
The trip back to Glen Oak was uneventful, if not a tad late. Ruthie entered her house and was greeted by her parents who were waiting for her.  
  
"Hi Ruthie how did your trip go?", Annie said.  
  
"Fine. Mom do I have a identical twin sister that I don't know about?"  
  
Annie stiffened and exchanged looks with Eric, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well apparently Dr. Lisa Chandler looks exactly like me. In every way."  
  
"The teenage doctor?", Eric asked.  
  
"Yeah. Can you believe it?"  
  
There was silence between the two parents and Ruthie sensed almost immediately that something was up.  
  
"I do have an identical twin sister do I.", Ruthie said suspiciously, "Why didn't you guys tell me? And why did you abandon her when she was a baby? Lisa said she was adopted."  
  
Eric sighed and he and Annie knew that Ruthie was going to find out about her long lost sister.  
  
"Ruthie why don't we talk about this in the living room."  
  
"I think we should include the rest of the family in this talk too.", Annie said.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Prelude

Ruthie was upset now. What she had been told that while she was a baby, she had an identical twin sister who was kidnapped while her mother was grocery shopping. Since then they have not heard any news of to where Sarah Camden might be or whether or not she was dead or alive.  
  
"But why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"Because you were too young.", Annie added.  
  
"Too young! Too young to know that my sister may be dead or alive!"  
  
Eric moved closer to Ruthie and put his hands on her shoulders, "Well you're right we should have told you eventually. But we weren't sure this was the right thing to do."  
  
Lucy finally added, "Dad. If this Lisa Chandler is Ruthie's long lost twin sister, shouldn't we be going to Los Angeles and retrieving her?"  
  
"Yes we'll do that first thing in the morning. I have to make some calls first."  
  
"Why in the morning?!", Annie yelled.  
  
"Because I need to call the hospital she works in and find out where exactly in Los Angeles she lives. She may not be on call tonight and she may have gone home."  
  
"Okay. But we also should be thinking about what we should be doing about her doctor's license.", Annie added.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Eric was in his office, thinking. His long lost daughter, alive. Sarah was alive! After all these years! He wanted to go there right now and hug the long lost little child he thought he had lost. But something held him back, something that he couldn't quite fathom. All of a sudden he thought about what would happen if she was returned to her family right now. Would it be wise given the nature of his family and Annie? He loved his family and trusted them explicitly. Or so he thought. But why was he holding back? Why did he say that he needed to make some calls first.  
  
He listened now as he sat at his desk crying. As usual the house was noisier than ever. Lucy and Kevin were arguing over some minor quabble. Annie was in the kitchen working feverishly to make dinner. And Ruthie, who was still understandingly angry with both her parents for keeping the fact that she had a twin sister a secret was upstairs all by herself, seething and cooling off. She used to be such a kind hearted little girl. Now she was either angry, scheming or selfish and self absorbed. What had happened to that sweet little girl?  
  
And he thought about Lucy, who was worse than Ruthie, more self absorbed, self righteous and totally immature. She used to be the smartest, most selfless member of the family. Why had all this happen? Only one real reason, Annie. Annie's influence was too far reaching, too powerful to overcome. She smothered and killed her children emotionally and Eric had let her. The only reason he did not do something about it was because he did love her, and was more concerned with the children and how damaging a divorce would be to them. Some way he hoped that the old Annie would come back, the Annie that he had loved and cherished so many years ago. But with each passing year that was becoming less and less likely.  
  
So now he wondered what he was going to do.  
  
++++++++++  
  
This time Laura went to Lisa's house and slept over with her friends. They were playing video games in Lisa's PS2 which Gertie had bought for Lisa for her 13th birthday in an attempt to get her to at least have some 'childhood things' that were not medically related.  
  
They were playing MADDEN 2004, a football game that the threesome had been somewhat addicted to and perhaps the only thing that could get Lisa away from her medical books for a while other than eating and sleeping or going to work. Hell now Gertie was getting into the action.  
  
Then the phone rang and Lisa went to answer it leaving a 2 against 1 scenario much to Laura's displeasure.  
  
"Hello Chandler residence."  
  
Suddenly there was a hang up and Lisa made a rather odd look at the phone. Then shrugged and hung up herself.  
  
++++++++++  
  
In Glen Oak Eric, holding a telephone directory for Los Angeles which he had acquired from the internet, wrote down the address and looking over to the entrance of his office, secretly stuffed it in his back pocket.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Matt and Mary

Doctor Lisa Chandler walked into the Los Angeles County General ER holding a cup of coffee and a donut. Eric noticed her almost immediately even though she really did look like Ruthie. For one thing Ruthie never drank coffee and two hours before Annie had driven Ruthie to school. But that wasn't it. Just the lack of snobbiness or self importance, the natural aura of happiness and carefree, the light in her eyes, just the way she walked and acted were totally different from that of Ruthie.  
  
He watched her, resisting the urge to walk over and hug his lost child. But he knew he had to be careful, knew that Annie will be coming later on tonight, coming after Eric and bringing Lucy and Kevin and the Colonel.  
  
He watched her as she did rounds and afterwards was now seeing patients. Eric watched impressed that she was very workmanlike, caring, and compassionate. She even seemed to be enjoying the job. He watched as she assisted in delivering a baby in the ER, a beautiful baby girl. Eric couldn't help but smile as she smiled as the child was introduced to her mother. In a way he remembered when Lisa and Ruthie were born. He remembered it all now, her first smile, her first words before she was kidnapped from them. Eric also saw Lisa's smile, genuine and compassionate, happy and carefree, so unlike Ruthie's.  
  
"Lisa we have a MVA for you in room 3. Minor but in need of a checkup.", Lisa nodded and took the chart.  
  
Entering the room she didn't notice Eric following her around. Eric had decided to keep a distance and not reveal himself yet until he noticed the patient. It was Mary. But immediately seeing Lisa tend to Mary and hearing his beeper beep he decided to check on her later rather than interfere with Lisa's treatment.  
  
"Ruthie! What are you doing here?", Mary asked.  
  
"I'm not Ruthie. I know I look like her but I'm not.", Lisa replied.  
  
Mary looked at Lisa closely and then said, "Sorry it's just that...how do you know about Ruthie?"  
  
"I met her when she came here for career day."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Um are you the teenage doctor the nurse was talking about?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm Dr. Chandler.", Lisa offered her hand and Mary shook it.  
  
"Mary Camden. Um are you sure you know what you are doing?"  
  
"Yep. I can handle it. I cannot force you but you may have to wait awhile for another doctor because we are really jampacked with patients.", Lisa said frowning knowing that the ER was really loaded with patients waiting for doctors, "Listen I'll be very careful and won't do anything stupid. But you look really hurt and I think at the very least you should at least be examined."  
  
Immediately Mary could tell the differences between Lisa and Ruthie. The girl looked genuinely concerned and was blunt and honest in a nice way. So Mary decided it couldn't hurt.  
  
"Okay.", Mary said, "Do whatever you have to do."  
  
Lisa gave Mary a complete physical examination and while it was obvious to Mary that Lisa was still inexperienced, she was very nice and straightforward. If anything Lisa at least had some idea of what she was doing and gave a thorough examination asking questions and unlike some doctors at least listening to what she had to say. Mary of course knew that Lisa may very well be Ruthie's long lost twin. Her dad had called her late last night and asked her to come to Los Angeles to meet this Lisa Chandler along with him. There was a sense of urgency in his voice so she of course complied. She just didn't expect to get into a car accident.  
  
"Well you're going to be okay although I'll have to order a CT scan and a skull xray just to be sure."  
  
Mary nodded and lay back down. Lisa gave her aspirin for the headache and was making a call to the labs to schedule the tests when a tall, somewhat long, ugly haired man enter unannounced and uninvited.  
  
"Okay what trouble have you gotten yourself in now.", Matt asked and then saw Lisa and added, "And I sure hope you haven't gotten her involved in your antics.  
  
"What! What makes you think I'm in trouble?"  
  
"Well apparently dad called and asked me to meet him at Los Angeles County General for some reason. Are you pregnant?"  
  
"Yes I am and that's none of your business."  
  
"And what has this have to do with Ruthie?"  
  
"Um excuse me but I am not Ruthie. And may I ask who you might be?"  
  
Matt looked at Lisa oddly and realizing that she was not Ruthie he said, "I'm sorry I thought you were my sister.", he said embarrassingly.  
  
Lisa eyed Matt for a moment and then looked at Mary.  
  
"Well anyways we'll talk later. Why are you wearing surgical scrubs?"  
  
"I'm a doctor and currrently treating Mary here. So if you don't mind I have some tests to run on her and would like to do so without your interference."  
  
"You...you're a doctor?", Matt said laughingly.  
  
"Yes and a very good one so will you please get out and let her do her job?", Mary respoded.  
  
Matt hesitated for a moment, then left the two alone.  
  
After Matt left Lisa asked Mary, "Who was that jerk?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	8. Reunion With A Bang

Mary had turned out fine, just a minor concussion and her unborn baby was unharmed. Lisa and Mary talked for a bit while waiting for the test results and Lisa learned that the Camdens were a family of 9, 2 parents, 7 children, three of which were adult age and one which was living at home still. Not that it mattered to Lisa but Mary seemed to be rather talkative and wanted to have conversation with her. Lisa seemed to sense that Mary was hiding something but did not push the issue.  
  
As a precaution Mary was admitted for observation and Lisa continued her duties.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ben Kinkirk normally did not visit Los Angeles but this time he needed too. Apparently Glen Oak Memorial Hospital again was unwelcoming to indigent patients. And the patient needed special treatment which might include surgery to remove a swallowed object in his lung. So Ben had to deliver by ambulance, a three hour drive, this poor boy.  
  
Ben saw Ruthie at the admit desk and waved to her before saying to the nurse, "Excuse me may I talk to a doctor please? I have this patient transferred from Glen Oak Community Hospital. He needs a bronchoscopy."  
  
The nurse gestured towards Lisa but of course Ben did not know what she was talking about and looked around the girl.  
  
"I'm Dr. Chandler. What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Ben looked at Lisa strangely.  
  
"Oh I'm not Ruthie. I only look like her for some odd reason. I assume you know Ruthie Camden."  
  
"Well yes I do.", Ben said looking at Lisa more closely and then shaking his head, "You really do look exactly like her."  
  
Lisa nodded and then gestured to the patient, "So what is his problem?"  
  
"Oh he swallowed a coin. And he needs to have it removed from his right lung."  
  
Lisa's eyebrows furrowed, "Why didn't they do it back in Glen Oak Memorial?"  
  
"He's an orphan and has no insurance."  
  
Lisa sighed in exasperation and began checking the boy's vital signs.  
  
"How long has he had that coin in his lung?", she asked.  
  
"About 5 hours."  
  
"So why drive him all the way over here? Could you have not taken a helicopter? While he isn't in real serious danger so far this is emergent."  
  
"Like I said, they won't treat patients without insurance."  
  
"Idiots.", Lisa said while ordering tests and medicines.  
  
Ben wondered who this girl was and why she was treating patients. The doctors and other nurses did not seem to notice that so obviously she was like the kid in the tv show Doogie Howser MD. , only female. Soon the boy was taken care of and admitted so Ben decided to hang around. He wondered what he should do tonight since it would obviously be very late by the time he returned to Glen Oak. Then he smiled when he saw something leaning against the desk that looked like a very realistic war toy. There was a note on it saying something to the extent of 'DELIVER TO POLICE'. Apparently it had been in the possession of a group of gang bangers admitted to the hospital for gunshot wounds during a gang fight. But what would a bunch of kids be doing with a bazooka? So it must be a toy of some kind.  
  
++++++++++  
  
The first time Annie saw Lisa her heart raced with pure emotion. She recognized her immediately, largely because Ruthie was beside her and the other twin was wearing surgical scrubs and a stethoscope around her neck. Out of instinct and to Lisa's surprise she walked around the admit desk and hugged the surprised teenager tightly.  
  
"Oh my baby! I've finally found you! After all these years!"  
  
"What are you talking about?", Lisa said but Annie continued to hug her closely.  
  
Eric and Dr. Daniels, the hospital administrator and Chief of Staff now approached the admit desk. Eric walked over and gave Lisa an equally warm hug.  
  
"Dr. Chandler can you and Mr. and Mrs. Camden join me in my office immediately. We have something important to talk about. I'll get Tanya down here to cover you."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud THUMP and before anyone realized it a rocket shot out of the ER through the front doors and destroyed a fortunately empty nearby ambulance. Thankfully the paramedics were on dinner break and the parking lot was empty at the moment. .After all the flying glass and smoke had cleared everyone lifted their heads from behind the counter and saw a completely shocked Ben holding a smoking rocket launcher.  
  
"Oops.", was all he could say.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. Fighting and Stalking

Lisa now was sitting there, small as the world could be, listening to her now elated parents. She had now been told that they were her long lost family and that she had been kidnapped from them when she was an infant. Mary was there too as well as Matt, the long haired jerk, a chipmunk faced sister named Lucy, was it her or did she seem to be wearing way too much makeup, her husband Kevin and Ruthie and Peter. Although why Peter was here was beyond her understanding. He was not part of this family?  
  
Right now Annie and Gertie, were arguing over whether or not Lisa should be moved to Glen Oak now. Gertie had some issues that needed to be resolved and soon before she allowed this. And besides, the genetic blood testing regarding whether Lisa was indeed Sarah Camden was yet to be confirmed, undoubtedly still in the labs, which were unquestionably already taxed by other more pressing tests that needed to be done.  
  
"Mrs. Camden. Right now until at least the blood test is confirmed, we should wait till Lisa has all her affairs in Los Angeles set in order first before we move her. And she has a job here in LA. County. How are we going to deal with that? Not to mention her living arrangements. She owns a house in Beverly Hills."  
  
"She has a house of her own?", Lucy said shocked.  
  
"She inherited it from her father."  
  
"Okay but about this job Lisa has. I don't think she should be allowed to practice medicine.", Annie said.  
  
"And why not?", Gertie asked.  
  
"She is a child and.."  
  
Lisa decided to step in. She was already annoyed by the fact that she was already left out of the conversation, although Gertie had been nice enough to ask her opinions of this situation, but now she had had enough.  
  
"Excuse me. But I don't think you have the right to tell me what I can or cannot do regarding my career.", Lisa butted in, "I like being a doctor."  
  
"You are a child."  
  
"I don't care! I studied and worked hard to be a doctor and I am not giving it up so that you could lord over me and mold me into whatever the hell you want me to be."  
  
Annie saw something, saw something that she feared, something that made her think first before answering. Lisa was very brave and straightforward and certain. Not that Ruthie couldn't be but Lisa seemed somehow more certain than her twin.  
  
"The answer is no."  
  
"The answer is yes and if need be I'll take you to court over this.", Lisa said, holding her ground.  
  
Before Annie could respond Eric stepped in between the two and added, "Annie. I'm sorry I can't."  
  
Annie looked at Eric and said, "Sorry for what? You're daughter.."  
  
"I can't let you do this.", Eric said, "If she wants to be a doctor, I'll stand by her decision. And I'm afraid I must insist on you respecting her decision."  
  
Annie looked at Eric shocked and utterly speechless.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Lisa for the time being got rather overwhelmed by all the attention she was getting in the room so she asked to be allowed to continue her work and given that there was nothing else to do but wait for the tests she was granted it. She seemed relieved more than ever to be back in the ER. Compared to the tension that she was getting and all the mayhem that had resulted from her refusal to give in to Annie's demands, the ER was a welcome distraction. She was now giving a man suffering from chest pains, signs of respiratory distress and fatigue, and a family history of heart conditions throughout the family. Immediately Lisa called cardiology and the attending Dr. Statten was now doing an echocardiogram.  
  
Lisa frowned as soon as the image of the heart came into focus. Enlarged, too enlarged to ignore. She also saw the blood cots along the inner walls of the heart.  
  
"It's bad isn't it.", Lisa said.  
  
"Yes it is. Already we have blood clots forming so we need to order some anticoagulants and get him to cardiology immediately. Listen if you need somebody to speak on your behalf regarding your career just give me a call."  
  
"Sir?", Lisa said surprised.  
  
"You're a good doctor, a bit young, but a promising physician. You'll do fine."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"So what's the prognosis doctor?", Dr. Statten said gesturing to the screen.  
  
"Dilated Cardiomyopathy."  
  
"Good."  
  
Dr. Statten also grilled her on what medications and other treatments for the patient and to his satisfaction. Then the patient was sent to the cardiology unit and it seemed for the time being the ER was empty. So Lisa went into the intern's lounge and started on her paper work. It was a generally busy day but only 2 admits including the patient she sent up to cardiology. Pouring herself another cup of coffee she thought back to the Camdens.  
  
Naturally she was hesitant and maybe even angry at first thinking that they had simply abandoned her as an infant to die. Then she heard about the kidnapping and that sort of made her more forgiving and understanding. But still she had already had some misgivings about living with the Camdens. After all the things that she had heard from the other students from Glen Oak the past few days she wondered if they were a good family. Eric and Mary seemed nice enough and accepted her as is. But then there was Annie. Annie the mother and obvious matriarch of the family. Something about the woman made Lisa uneasy. Her tone, the way she reacted to things from what Lisa could tell so far was not right. Annie seemed like a control freak, an overbearing micromanaging parent. Maybe not sane as well.  
  
She remembered treating a suicide patient who had a mother just like Annie. It was a horror story, and there was no physical abuse either. Just emotional. Lisa did not want to become suicidal. She just wanted to be happy.  
  
On the other hand she was happy, or so she believed. While working as a physician she found the work intellectually gratifying and fun. Yet she felt lonely, sometimes very sad, especially with the deaths she has to witness. She missed her friends more often then not and felt alone and left out. After finishing the scut work she headed back to the admission's desk and filed the reports. Then she told the nurse that she was heading across the street to buy some dinner.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Annie had followed Lisa after arguing with Eric. She needed to cool off and think. She also had to see Lisa herself in action. Mind you she wasn't a doctor but she had to see how good Lisa was. How adult Lisa was and she was indeed fairly good. Her daughter was very workmanlike, very professional. It gave Annie a sick, almost desperate feeling to her stomach. How could this have happened? How could her daughter be a doctor at age 13? She was too young.  
  
Yet she still remembered the first time she looked into that sweet face, the beautiful smile when she was a baby. Annie remembered it all. And she knew that she had to save her daughter, no matter what the cost.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Lucy did not know what to think. She was happy that they had found her long lost sister yet she was shocked as well. But then it really did not matter to her. It was no biggie that Lisa was a doctor, very unusual yet not that really a great big deal. Her dad was now calling Dr. Hastings in order to get him to help with Lisa maintain her medical career. So having nothing to do Lucy decided to wander. As she walked she turned the corner and walked right into a black teenager around Ruthie and Lisa's age wearing gang colors.  
  
"Oh sorry.", the teenager said politely to Lucy's surprise. And he politely moved past her. No smack to the bottom, no cat calls and whistles, just a polite excuse me. He was also holding a bouquet of flowers and headed outside the ER which actually was the direction Lucy realized she was heading if she wasn't lost. Los Angeles County General was a very big hospital. So she followed.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Lisa was so happy to see Eddie. As he handed her the bouquet she gave him a slight peck to his cheek, which was disappointing to him but still better than nothing at all. Lucy saw this and realized the two were close friends. As they talked Lucy kept to the background and listened in.  
  
"I really don't know what to do Eddie."  
  
"Well maybe you should get to know them better. They may well be your family after all. At least you still have parents.", he said.  
  
Lisa looked at Eddie sympathy. She knew what it was like to lose a loved one. About the time they were done eating Dr. Garmen, the head of emergency medicine came by and saved Lisa a trip back to the ER by telling her that she needed a break and decided that her shift was over at his insistance. So Lisa was free the whole night and it was 6 pm.  
  
"Come on. Let's go see a movie.", Eddie said, "It'll be my treat."  
  
"Um what about the Camdens?"  
  
"Well we could tell the hospital where you are going? It's only a few blocks away."  
  
"Well actually we just have to tell them. Hey Lucy, Matt. We're heading to the movie house about two blocks north of here. Tell Eric and Annie they'll find us there? Thanks!"  
  
And Eddie and Lisa left the diner after paying for their meal. Lucy was surprised, not that she hadn't expected Lisa to notice her, but that Matt was a few tables right behind her, looking equally surprised. Lucy was so engrossed with watching Lisa that she did not notice that Matt was hiding, or at least trying to act so inconspicuous. Rolling her eyes Lucy said, "You know he isn't really that bad."  
  
"He's a gang member.", Matt replied.  
  
Lucy thought for a moment, then added, "Doesn't matter. Maybe he just hangs out with the wrong crowd.", she got up and followed the two. Maybe they might see a movie that she might like?  
  
Matt shook his head and then followed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	10. Night night

One of the advantages of being a friend of the manager who works in a movie house was that you could watch any movie that you wish, even horror movies. Bill wasn't all that happy about it though but if it got Lisa to have some fun for once what the heck. An old schoolmate of her stepfather he too had worried about Lisa's lack of childhood. So he gave Lucy, Lisa and Eddie free tickets on the house. As long as they remained as 'discreet' as possible, he added with a sly smile.  
  
"Oh I love horror movies!", Lucy actually said with a genuine sly grin that shocked Matt, "What! I love being scared!"  
  
Of course Matt declined and returned to the hospital. The three happily watched The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. It was one fun night and Lucy even paid for the popcorn and drinks. By 10pm the three had returned to the hospital and were greeted by Eric and Annie. To Lisa's nonsurprise the blood tests were delayed even more because the technicians had lost the blood samples. So new samples had to be taken.  
  
"This is ludicrous. What kind of idiots do they have working in the labs in this hospital?", Annie mentioned as Lisa returned after delivering the samples personally.  
  
"They are rather busy you know. I mean according to Tim, the other ER intern working here, we've had 15 admits today. That's a lot of blood work."  
  
"Well anyways Annie and I have decided that at least today you can stay in Los Angeles.", Eric added, "As for how long we're not sure until we get the blood tests. Uncle Hank will be coming over here tomorrow."  
  
"Okay.", Lisa said but a feeling of dread came to her.  
  
"Until further notice you will be allowed, at least for the time being to continue your residency in LA County.", Annie said, somewhat uncomfortably. She still glared at Eric.  
  
"For the time being I'll drive you home now."  
  
++++++++++  
  
The drive home was uneventful and Eric watched Lisa fiddle with her stethoscope as he watched from the front view mirror every once in a while. He had noticed the word 'Bulldog' engraved on the stethoscope and wondered if that was meant for her. Lisa for her part was keeping silent and thoughtful. He wondered what was going on in that mind of hers. Undoubtedly she must be confused and frightened. All this had happened suddenly for her and it might be too much.  
  
Ruthie was sitting beside Lisa now carefully watching her long lost sister. The shock had worn off and now she did not know what to make of her. In a way she wondered why she wasn't a doctor like Lisa. Why Lisa had gone to medical school and she didn't? What was wrong with her?  
  
Lisa noticed for the first time that Peter had took it upon himself to come along, "Ruthie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Me and my friend Eddie are just friends okay? Not boyfriend/ girlfriend."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well because we're too young."  
  
"Peter and I are a couple."  
  
"Well that's you and Peter."  
  
"She has a point Ruthie.", Eric added.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
At home Lisa went straight to bed. Eric and Ruthie stayed behind to keep Lisa company and it was rather too late to drive back to Glen Oak. Ruthie and Peter slept in the guest room and Eric just sat near the bed and watched Lisa sleep. She was still wearing the surgical scrubs and automatically he could tell the demanding hours of the internship were having some adverse effects on her. She was much thinner than Ruthie, though not dangerously so. And she seemed tired and withdrawn. He made a mental note to maybe ask the Chief of Staff when Lisa was due for some vacation time. After gently caressing away a strand of her hair from her face he pulled the blanket over her body to keep her warm. Then he walked out of the room and quietly closed the door after him. After checking on Ruthie and Peter he took the living room couch and slept in it.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	11. Instincts

The next morning was quick and Eric drove Lisa to Los Angeles County General. He still worried about her health, she barely ate a thing before they left, although she had rounds which was at 9 am and she had to check her patients from the previous day first, so this was understandable. So at 8 am Lisa was in L.A. County. Dr. Hastings would arrive noontime so there was 4 hours of nothing to do. Ruthie and Peter decided to go see a movie themselves and Kevin went with them. Mary and Lucy were seeing the sights, while Eric hanged around the hospital for four hours. Matt was there too, evidently following Lisa around.  
  
Lisa's first patient of the day following rounds was a woman named Elizabeth Daniels, 40 year old computer saleswoman complaining about abnormal vaginal bleeding and back pain. Lisa noted that the woman seemed pale and withdrawn. As she was doing a physical examination she suddenly stopped as she felt something, something that caused her to worry, along her lower abdomen, around the vaginal area.  
  
"Miss Daniels. I want to run a few tests. Possibly a pap smear and an ultrasound."  
  
"Why is there something wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I think it might have to check just to be sure."  
  
After giving Elizabeth a full pelvic examination, Lisa told her to get dressed and was about to leave the room to give the samples to the lab when she noticed for the first time Matt was in the room. He was cringing and turning away in fright. Shaking her head she left to deliver the samples.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"You know that she was a professional dater?", Matt said referring to Elizabeth.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A..a well..a woman who used to have sex for money."  
  
"You mean a prostitute. Well yeah she did mention it. By the way I would really appreciate it if you would stop stalking me. And please do not eavesdrop on my patients. That information was private."  
  
Matt frowned and looked at Lisa. The tone of her voice was polite but serious as she looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"I was only trying to help. I am training to be a doctor you know."  
  
"Yes but you are not finished medical school yet. And you begin you're sub I's in third year, not second."  
  
"It may be an infection you know. She was a prostitute you know. Who knows what these women get when they have sex with just about anyone."  
  
Lisa gave Matt a look that seemed like she thought he was ludicrous. Matt seemed hesitant at first. He wanted to help his little sister, and if possible make her understand that she was too young to be a doctor. But this one was more stubborn, more out of control. Like Mary. But then not like Mary. This one was more sure of herself, more certain of what she wanted to do. He watched her enter the resident's room and since it was out of bounds for anyone except interns and residents he simply walked away.  
  
++++++++++  
  
While Lisa was studying her texts on emergency medicine the nurse came and gave her the results of the pap smear. Negative and Dr. Handberg, the gynecologist suggested that she simply give the patient antibiotics, even though Lisa did mention that she felt something unusual.  
  
"Well I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. She'll be okay.", he wrote down a few prescriptions and gave it to Elizabeth, "We don't need the ultrasound at all."  
  
"Sorry.", Lisa said to Elizabeth.  
  
"No need to be sorry. You're just doing your job.", Elizabeth answered, "Besides I got an important business meeting I have to go to tonight anyways.", she said as she got up and finished dressing, "Thanks Doctors."  
  
Lisa smiled and shook Elizabeth's hand before she left.  
  
"You did all right.", Dr. Handberg said, "Besides she hasn't had a history of cancer in her family."  
  
"I guess."  
  
As the two left the treatment room, Matt said, as he stood outside, "Was I right? Does she have an infection?"  
  
"Yes.", Lisa said.  
  
But Dr. Handberg was not as positive and angrily prodded his finger on Matt's chest, "Look! Stop doing her job! Okay! She is the doctor not you!"  
  
"She made a mistake and almost ordered an unnecessary test."  
  
"I don't care! And she had sufficient reason to do so! Now either get out of this hospital or I will have the nurses call security and have you thrown out!"  
  
Matt thankfully left the hospital.  
  
++++++++++  
  
The rest of the day was pretty much busy. She assisted in prepping four trauma patients, all admits, a man who had his hand caught in a paper shredder(she cringed all the time while treating him and preparing him for surgery, and a boy with pneumonia. Pretty heavy stuff but all the time, something in the back of her mind kept eating away at her. Something about Elizabeth Daniels that did not seem quite right. It wasn't that she was suffering from an ectopic pregnancy. There was something else, something that she could not let go of.  
  
Since there was no more patients to see at the moment and she was done her paperwork and tests, she was now in the medical library reading up on gynecology books. She still could not get the Daniels patient out of her mind. Then a tall, blond haired man entered the library. He looked around and spotted her. Walking up to her he said, "Hi you must be Dr. Lisa Chandler. I'm Dr. Hank Hastings.", he said offering his hand.  
  
"Oh hi I am Dr. Chandler. I guess you're this Uncle Hank Mr. Camden was talking about."  
  
"That I am.", he said sitting down in front of Lisa. He looked over at what Lisa was reading, "Doing some research?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Listen, Eric and I were talking and I was wondering...how far into your internship are you?"  
  
"I think I'm just starting my fifth month. Why?"  
  
"Well he was thinking of moving you to Glen Oak Memorial Hospital to practice there."  
  
Lisa frowned and said, "Well I will not dump patients though. No offense but you shouldn't have sent the Tanner boy to Los Angeles by helicopter."  
  
"Yeah I heard about that. You're chief of staff had a few choice words with ours. You see as you probably know our hospital doesn't treat indigents. You must have insurance to be treated there, even for emergencies."  
  
"That's illegal isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah but very few hospitals are policed to prevent it from happening. Are you free? Can we talk? I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier because you were so busy."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No don't be sorry. You had patients to deal with and that's more important. Come on."  
  
"Okay let me sign out this book."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Lisa and Hank talked about things and believe it or not Hank had to admit he was beginning to like Lisa. The girl certainly had guts and was a very dedicated doctor. As they talked Lisa's beeper went off and she checked it and politely excused herself.  
  
"Sorry I got to go."  
  
"It's okay. We'll talk later."  
  
"Oh and say hello to Matt for me.", Lisa said gesturing in the direction of a few tables down from them with a humorous yet annoyed grin.  
  
"Just ignore him. He's always been like that.", Hank said shaking his head.  
  
She nodded and left and Matt came over and said, "Well.."  
  
"Well she is a very good doctor. Not an entirely competent one but she is an intern Matt. It takes years to refine and perfect her medical skills. That's why she is working in the wards. So lay off her okay."  
  
"But she might end up killing someone you know."  
  
Hank shook his head, "Not as long as there are residents and attendings around. But she can only become competent by actually seeing patients and doing the medical work herself. Besides she's not too bad. And she isn't so immature that she will do something stupid or too difficult without telling a resident or attending first."  
  
"But she might do it anyways.."  
  
"If the situation requires immediate action yes. And if it comes to her having to do it immediately or the patient dies, that is a case I think where it is a judgement call that could go either way. If she were in my ER I would understand if she did either. No judge or even chief of staff would hold it against her. Your first duty is to do no harm and death is the ultimate harm."  
  
"But she is a child.."  
  
"Doesn't matter. Not to me anyways. It would be no different than her doing cpr and cracking someone's ribs and damaging a liver. Only difference is her medical capabilities are more advanced. Matt why are you doing this? She wants to be a doctor she wants to be a doctor. If I didn't know better you're getting jealous."  
  
"Who me?", Matt said, giving Hank one of his trademark innocent, hurt and goofy smile that makes him look like a horribly acting clown who had one drink too many.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Lisa hated this. She was helping treat another boy, a 16 year old with a gunshot wound to the shoulder. Worse still the boy was Tommy, Eddie's older brother. Just now Eddie stormed into the trauma room, understandably concerned and upset.  
  
"What happened?! Let me see him! Tommy!"  
  
"He got involved in a gang fight and all of his friends were gunned down.", Lisa said, "He was the only survivor of that fight."  
  
"You stupid bastard I told you not to get into anymore gangfights!", Eddie said fuming and being restrained by the nurse. Eric, who had been passing through looking for Lisa saw what was happening and began to gently lead the obscenity spewing teenager out of the room. Outside he was still fuming and said, "I told him! I said not to get involved! But he won't listen to me!"  
  
"I know but for the time being you need to calm down."  
  
"Fuck how can I calm down man! My brother just got shot! Would you calm down if one of your children were in a gang fight?!"  
  
And with that Eddie stormed out of the ER before Eric could respond. Lisa who had just left the trauma room looked at Eric and sadly watched her friend leave.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Lisa was still upset with Tommy's shooting and was working on his chart when she stopped and thought for a moment. She remembered reading a story somewhere where a woman having the same symptoms as Daniels and diagnosed the same way, turned out to have something even more serious. Of course there was no history of cancer. But she was sure she felt something, something out of the ordinary. Finishing up her paperwork and filing it away at the nurse's desk she immediately put a call to Dr. Handberg whom to her relief was on call as well.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Elizabeth Daniels was brought in and now she was having an ultrasound done on her.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but it's just that well I'm not sure."  
  
"You're just wasting her time Lisa.", Matt added who had once again taken it upon himself to follow Lisa around now that Eric and Hank was with her, "And valuable money. And in the muddle of the night too. Do you know what time is it?", looking at the clock and noting that it was now 2am.  
  
"Shut up.", was Dr. Handberg's reply, "Lisa all you have to do is ask okay. If you feel that you are right just say so and be more firm next time. It's better to be sure than to discover something too late."  
  
As Handberg moved the ultrasound sensor Hank said, "Wait! What's that!", Hank readjusted that sensor and pointed to what looked like a mass in the uterus.  
  
"That's bad isn't it.", Lisa said grimly.  
  
"What is it?", Elizabeth said.  
  
"Miss Daniels it looks like you have a tumor. You were right Lisa.", Handberg said giving the teenage doctor a pat on the shoulder.  
  
Eric looked at Matt in a knowing way, and Matt looked shocked and confused.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Elizabeth Daniels was admitted to the hospital for treatment and a biopsy and by the time Lisa's next day was finished she felt good all over. The rest of her shift was uneventful. Nothing major and no admits save Elizabeth Daniels. As she left the ER to be picked up by Mary, Eric was back in Glen Oak because it was Sunday and he had a service to lead that morning, Lisa once more noted that Peter and Ruthie were there also.  
  
"You don't have a home of your own?????", she said in exasperation, wondering why Peter seemed to be hanging around too much with her twin sister, at least it seemed that way. And they were in Los Angeles, 3 hours away from his presumed hometown. Where were his parents? Ruthie snorted at that and Mary mumbled, "Good question.", in obvious humor as well.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	12. A Confirmation and a Prelude

Like it or not Lisa had her good points, not the least was her constant annoyance at Peter's presence all the time whenever she was with her twin. She still felt confused and jealous, yet she could not help but admire Lisa. Ruthie was going through all the reasons why she hadn't turned out like Lisa. Perhaps it was that they weren't raised together. But then she realized that mother would not let either of them go to college or university at their age, much less medical school. She was going through all these things in her head when Lisa passed dinner to them. This was another little surprise, Lisa actually could cook! Mind you she wasn't a chef, but she wasn't all that bad a cook either. And the food, though not quite as good as mom's was reasonably delicious.  
  
She, Lisa, Mary, and Peter now sat at the dining table eating. Lisa was famished and ate a lot. Apparently she hadn't eaten since this morning and it was now 6 pm. And all she had was donuts and coffee.  
  
"Mary?"  
  
"Yes Ruthie what is it?"  
  
"Why did I not be able to go to medical school like Lisa? I mean I am supposed to be her identical twin, shouldn't I be as smart as her?"  
  
"Well you have to finish high school first Ruthie. And you aren't at that level yet."  
  
"But if I'm Lisa's twin why shouldn't I have made gone through high school quickly like her.", Ruthie replied.  
  
"Well maybe our genetics may be very similar but not all twins behave the same way all the time or even think the same way.", Lisa said, "Maybe you are as intelligent as I am but you're interests and personality do not have to be the same as mine."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Also no offense to you guys but I think your.our mother wouldn't be too happy about sending you to college at age 13."  
  
"Well she is like that.", Mary replied.  
  
After dinner, while Mary was cleaning up Lisa called the hospital. When she came back she told Mary about something odd.  
  
"Mary I just called the labs and they told me that our mom, right after I left two nights ago, took them back. According to the technicians she had a fit and thumped her chest at them."  
  
Mary rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah and dad almost had a fit this morning after hearing about that. We were going to tell you but you were very busy with patients and figured we'd tell you later. You are Ruthie's long lost identical twin sister.", she said smiling and actually hugged Lisa. For a moment, although she did not know why because she had only known Mary for a few days, she found herself hugging Mary back.  
  
Swiping away a tear Mary said, "I can't believe it, after all these years."  
  
"Well at least now we know. Although I have a feeling I have some explaining to do to the technicians. Is she really like that at home?"  
  
"Well dad apologized to the technicians and they weren't angry at all. Just annoyed and amused."  
  
Ruthie and Peter, who had been watching at the kitchen door seemed happy too and Lisa went over and gave her twin sister a warm hug which she happily returned.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Matt just stayed out of the house and watched the four play on the PS2 Lisa owned. They were trying some kind of football game as he watched from the living room window outside. His mind was still reeling after being wrong about the diagnosis of the Daniels woman. How could he be wrong and a 13 year old be right? Was she indeed better and smarter than him? How can this be? Should he be a doctor if Lisa was better than him? How can she be right and he wrong? It did not make sense but it was true.  
  
Matt went back to the car and drove away. He needed to think and he needed to plan. But for the time being Lisa had won, and that had unsettled him.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Eric returned to Lisa's home and the reunion was welcome. He was still a little hurt by his wife's actions but at least now the mystery of Lisa's identity was over. And of course it was time to celebrate. They had a sleek dinner at a Chinese buffet and it was one of the warmest and most enjoyable nights ever. And even Annie, who had just arrived from Glen Oak, behaved civil for once. Lucy and Uncle Hank and Aunt Julie was there too.  
  
Matt had kept his distance and decided not to get involved. Kevin himself had decided to stay for dinner but seemed a little lost in thought. He had a few days to ponder what he thought about Lisa and his feelings were mixed. On the one hand he saw a comsummate professional, no nonsense, straightforward and hard working. Too young to be a doctor but definitely deserving of the respect and courtesy granted to such a person. On the other she had friends that were questionable. Eddie was a gang member and although his record was surprisingly clean, he was undoubtedly involved in gang activity. Although mostly in the loitering and clothing aspects. He never got into gunfights and for that matter the only time he did was to take a bullet while shielding a child. It was that that made Eric decide to not interfere with Lisa's relationship with Eddie. Still he wondered if it was wise.  
  
"So how long have you been working in County General?", Aunt Julie asked.  
  
"I'm in my fifth month of internship. Currently my rotation has been in the ER. Although I will be handling pediatric patients now."  
  
Aunt Julie nodded and then added, "Must be tough. All those hours and hard work."  
  
"Yeah but it's fun. And I get to help people in need."  
  
Aunt Julie nodded and Ruthie looked at her newfound twin sister with a bit of respect. She wasn't sure yet what to totally make of Lisa but at least she did not hate her. Peter had of course stopped calling Lisa Honey but still called Ruthie honey all the time. For the most part Lisa ignored it but it made her wonder about Peter.  
  
Once dinner was done Eric drove Lisa and Ruthie home, Lisa's home and returned to Glen Oak with Annie, Lucy, and the twins. He had to stop by the office first and get something though even though it was very late. As he was about to leave the office though he ran into the last person he wanted to meet. The Colonel.  
  
"Hello son. So where's this long lost granddaughter of mine." 


	13. Calls To and From Hell

Lisa's day was once more off to a bad start. Mainly because a bunch of residents and interns from New York decided to pay a visit to LA County to attend an important conference in Emergency Medicine. Not that she minded and the ER residents and attendings gave her a day off of her duty schedule so that she could attend. Sort of like a vacation/school thingy. The problem was Matt and his cell phone.  
  
"Matt how many times have I told you to turn off that damn phone!", Dr. Norton, who was leading the medical students, and an intern, Lisa, to the conference.  
  
"I don't know how to turn it off!", Matt replied trying once more to figure out how to use the not so complicated device.  
  
"At least turn the volume all the way down you idiot!", Lisa said growing annoyed at Matt's ineptitude. She knew also that cell phones were technically a menace in hospitals since they interfered with certain vital equipment. Not to mention that they could not enter the conference rooms because the noise of the cell phone would be a rude disruption.  
  
"Sorry sir.", Lisa said realizing that she spoke out of line.  
  
"It's ok he is a moron.", Dr. Norton who sighed as Matt answered it again. Lisa rolled her eyes as it was Lucy this time and Matt had to blow her off. He hung up on her.  
  
"Matt! You should at least say goodbye before hanging up!", shaking her head she turned her attention to Dr. Norton.  
  
"Now all of you keep quiet. We are sitting in the front row and..", then he threw up his hands in frustration as Matt's phone rang AGAIN.  
  
Lisa sighed and quickly snatched it from Matt answering it and saying, "I'm sorry but Matt Camden is busy today and cannot answer the phone at the moment. Please don't call again. Goodbye."  
  
And with that she hung up, took out the batteries and handed Matt his cell phone putting the batteries in her pocket.  
  
"Thank you!", Dr. Norton said.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Uncle Joe was back in his church cleaning up. It felt good being in here again. The calm, the need to be near God, everything in this church kept him alive. Lisa saw this, even though inwardly wished he'd get more rest. Watching him gave Lisa sad memories of her stepfather.  
  
"Hey Uncle Joe."  
  
"Hey Lisa.", Joe said as they embraced, "How was your day today?"  
  
"Fine. Joe I just wanted to.."  
  
But Joe put his finger to Lisa's lips and said, "Don't be sorry. I would have felt the same way in your place. Besides, I have been working too hard."  
  
Lisa nodded sadly, "Did you hear about Tommy?"  
  
"Yeah. I've talked to the police and I'm afraid it's out of my hands. But I'll come up with something don't worry. So I've heard that you have found your biological family."  
  
Lisa nodded, "They seem all right. Although I think the mother is crazy and Matt is a stalker."  
  
"Not everyone is perfect you know."  
  
"I know. It's just that I'm not sure about them. And I have a medical career here. I can't leave that."  
  
Just then Eric Camden and the Colonel entered.  
  
"Hey dad.", Lisa said not realizing that she called Eric dad for the first time as she hugged him in welcome. It just seemed natural. Eric noticed though and it made his heart ache in happiness.  
  
"Hey. Um Lisa this is your grandfather, the Colonel."  
  
Lisa immediately offered her hand and to the Colonel's surprise she had a firm grip That was the first thing he noticed about Lisa. The Colonel hugged his granddaughter for the first time in years and was very happy.  
  
"Gentlemen can I talk to Lisa for a moment."  
  
++++++++++  
  
"It's who I am grandpa. I like being a doctor. I get to help people and I admittedly get paid. But of course that's not the most important reason.", she said jokingly and humorously. That was the second thing the Colonel noticed about Lisa, she was less uptight then Ruthie, more naturally charming and the way she laughed, the way she wore her emotions, were all natural and not forced. The two were talking now in her Uncle Joe's office and already the Colonel had mixed emotions about her. He had to admire her success as a doctor, unquestionably, but he wondered if it was the right thing to do. But he could tell Lisa meant it. He could see it in her eyes. There was no leeway, no compromise or uncertainty. Well a little uncertainty but there was also a serious, definitive tone to her voice that made it quite certain that she took her need to be a doctor very seriously enough that there was no changing her mind.  
  
"You're mother was worried about you. That you were not having a proper childhood."  
  
"Well I do have friends who I hang out with you know."  
  
"That's good.", the Colonel got up from his chair and said, "Well we better get you back to your home."  
  
"Grandpa."  
  
"Yes Lisa."  
  
"Are you part of the military?"  
  
"Yes I am. Retired army colonel why?"  
  
"Well it's just that I.well it doesn't matter to me but I'm not a military person. I'm a doctor and no offense but I don't like guns and war and no offense but I don't support the war in Iraq. In Afghanistan certainly given what some of those people did 2 years ago. But not Iraq. I know it is unpatriotic but I've treated gunshot victims before and many of them, some even younger than me, have died from them."  
  
"I see. Well I guess I understand. But we do have to do what is best for this country you know."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you where I stand. I still will love you as a grandfather but I can't always agree with what you always believe in."  
  
"How do you know what I believe in?"  
  
"Ruthie told me."  
  
"Oh I see. Okay I guess I see your point. Come on the others are waiting."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Eric and the Colonel were now in the spare bedroom in Lisa's house talking privately.  
  
"Eric I am concerned with Lisa. She is too young to be a doctor."  
  
"It's up to her dad. This is not like taking some favorite toy of hers for being bad. This is something she has worked hard at most of her life."  
  
"True. And I do respect Lisa's wishes. But she needs adult guidance and maybe she needs to realize that sometimes her ideas aren't all that good. Did you know that she disagrees with the war with Iraq?"  
  
"So do I. War is bad you know."  
  
The Colonel looked at Eric for a moment, "Which leads me to another question. How come Ruthie hasn't turned out like Lisa? I mean if their identical twins shouldn't Ruthie be as advanced as Lisa? What is going on in that house of yours?"  
  
Eric barely contained his anger. This was why he had neglected to tell his father about Lisa in the first place.  
  
"Dad just because they are identical twins does not mean that they are the same. I've known some families who have identical twins who are totally opposites in character and yet grew up normally. And what does that have to do with Lisa? Does it matter whether or not they are the same or not?"  
  
The Colonel looked at Eric for a moment but decided that he was too tired to argue with his son, "Well I guess not. But I'm just wondering whether you have been parenting Ruthie properly that's all. Just doesn't seem right that she should be a prodigy and Ruthie would not."  
  
Before Eric could reply there was a commotion outside.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Guys! That's a private conversation!", Lisa said, after catching Ruthie and Peter listening in at the door.  
  
"So?", Peter replied, "It does concern you doesn't it? Aren't you interested in what they have to say?"  
  
"Well yes but......."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well like I said it's private."  
  
Suddenly Eric opened the door and Peter and Ruthie fell inward. Shaking his head and frowning at the Colonel Eric said, "Come on guys let's go out to eat."  
  
"Eric."  
  
"The conversation is over dad.", Eric said turning to the Colonel, "Lisa is my daughter and therefore my responsibility. So if you want to come with us let's go. Otherwise I've done enough talking for now and I want to spend some time with the kids."  
  
The Colonel again looked at Eric and frowned, then nodded and said, "Give me a few minutes. I have to make some calls."  
  
It was Eric who now gave the Colonel a dangerous look, "Don't worry I just need to call an old army buddy of mine regarding an annual golf tournament we go to often.", was the Colonel's response.  
  
Hesitantly Eric led his children and Peter downstairs, still looking behind at his father, wondering if what the Colonel said was indeed true. 


	14. Lisa's Homecoming Part I

Lisa's good mood for a great night out with her new family turned sour the next morning. More gunshot wounds all day took up most of her time. Apparently all out war had taken place between gangs on the street. Shootouts with police also brought in casualties from all walks of life, a 10 year old boy was shot in the head, a 6 year old girl took one in the chest. Fortunately the latter was very strong and had according to doctors had a good chance to live although it was still touch and go.  
  
Weary and tired Lisa was working on paperwork. She was really pale and red faced from all the crying. It had been a long day and it was near the end of her shift. They had lost 7 people today to gunshot wounds including the 10 year old boy. When Eric came in Lisa gave him a sad smile not wanting to look weak in front of her father. Although she failed miserably.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie.", he said kneeling down and comforting her.  
  
"We lost a ten year old boy who was shot in the head."  
  
Eric was shocked and could see that Lisa was distraught, "What happened?"  
  
"Gang fight! God why do these stupid people keep shooting at each other! The boy had nothing to do with it at all! He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!"  
  
"Okay easy now easy! Don't be afraid to let it out.", Eric said as he hugged his daughter. He too found himself crying too. It was a touching moment, one that most parents go through in their lifetime and a moment that often are forgotten until their later years when a loved one is gone.  
  
Finally exhaustion took over and Lisa cried herself to sleep. Eric carried her over to the bed and tucked her in.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Since Eric was picking Lisa up from her for her trip to Glen Oak for the weekend, the timing was impeccable. The intern taking over agreed to finish off the paperwork and soon he was on his way. Because of the time restraints though they hadn't had time to pack much. No matter. It was only for three days.  
  
When Lisa woke up she found herself in a strange room, mostly an attic. Comfy but a tad too small. She remembered that Eric was going to pick her up earlier and that she had been given the weekend off to get to know her family. She guessed she was in the family home.  
  
Getting up she went down to the family kitchen. She noticed that it was morning and that she had slept through the trip and through the night. Annie was preparing breakfast while Eric, Ruthie, and..why the hell was Peter here again! There was also Cecilla helping around the house and two small boys chattering, obviously Sam and David. Lisa also noticed a dark haired boy, a teenager obviously not one of the family. He must be Martin.  
  
"Hey Lisa. Come have breakfast with us. Did you sleep well?", Annie said.  
  
Lisa nodded and sat down. Martin nodded to her and smiled and she did likewise.  
  
"So I hear you're a regular Doogie Howser.", Martin said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's a Doogie Howser?", Sam asked and David said, "Yeah what's a Doogie Howser."  
  
Lisa looked at the two strangely for a moment.  
  
"A teenage doctor.", Martin said before Lisa could answer, "Somebody who practices medicine too early."  
  
Annie put a plate full of eggs, bacon, and some toast in front of Lisa as she looked at Martin in a way that made him believe he was kinda out of line.  
  
"Well I am a licensed doctor if that's what you mean. Actually an intern."  
  
"Then you're a Doogie Howser. Am I right."  
  
"Yeah so what difference does it make."  
  
"Well you're too young to be a doctor."  
  
"Well you're too young to play professional baseball Martin. But you do. What does it matter?", Eric added which earned him a slight glare from Martin. Martin then shrugged and continued eating.  
  
++++++++++  
  
While she wasn't really surprised, Lisa found the Camden family somewhat..weird. Her dad was okay, but there were times the rest of the family made her feel like she just entered a sanitarium. Sam and David for some reason always talked in unison. Dad had asked her if he should get them a speech therapist or maybe consult a pediatrician. Lisa had agreed and the two planned to take Sam and David to Los Angeles to see someone. Lisa had already started to have misgivings about Kevin. The self important condescending twit was always finding ways to put Lucy down and Lisa often felt the urge to smack him from time to time. Martin, while not as bad as Kevin was a bit of a know it all brat. Cecillia wasn't all that bad after all but Lisa wondered if she should advise her to see a specialist about her neck. Ruthie wasn't all that bad either although somewhat of a know it all herself. And Peter was just well..Peter.  
  
Lisa was walking the Promenade hanging around with Ben and Peter of all people since Ruthie was horseback riding and she was too tired to join her. At least it was a relief and a nice distraction from the horrible events of the day earlier. The scene of the ten year old boy, gray matter all over his hair, eyes staring unseeing still haunted her. So Lisa wasn't too great a company at the moment. Now the three were eating at Pete's Pizza. Lisa noticed Ben looking over some ladies walking around and she said, "Ben why don't you just go and ask one of them?"  
  
"I can't decide who."  
  
Lisa just shrugged and continued to eat.  
  
"Besides we need to find you a boyfriend."  
  
Lisa frowned at Peter, "Peter for the last time I do not need a boyfriend."  
  
"Why not?", Ben said.  
  
"Well for one thing I don't have the time. I'm an intern. I don't have the time."  
  
"Well you do now. There's a couple's party at Linda's house tonight. You've been invited."  
  
Lisa sighed and all she could do was nod in agreement. This was beginning to become a very long weekend. 


End file.
